1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new or improved method and system of apparatus for extracting hydrocarbons. The invention has particular application for recovering bituminous hydrocarbons from soils such as naturally occurring oil or tar sands as found in locations such as the Athabasca region of Alberta, Canada, and also for removing hydrocarbon contamination from soil, such contamination having been caused by a spill, leakage of fluids, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous systems have been proposed in the prior art for separating hydrocarbon from soil, e.g. separating bitumen from mined oil sands. Canadian Patent 841,581 Paul H. Floyd et al. discloses a hot water treatment method in which a kind of froth-flotation separation cell is utilized to remove bitumen from the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,572 Stuchberry likewise discloses a system wherein bitumen is separated in a froth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,793 Kruyer discloses a system employing free bodies having oleophilic and hydrophilic surfaces that are tumbled in a drum together with an emulsion or a slurry, the bodies causing particle size growth of the dispersed phase in the drum, the dispersed phase being captured by oleophilic surfaces e.g. on an endless conveyor belt and subsequently recovered.